


WOLF

by Ekath



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bible, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nonsense, Other, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekath/pseuds/Ekath
Summary: 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘴𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴?[This is my personal, inaccurate and short re-telling of Abel's death from his point of view.]
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically a dream, it's not "canon" or whatever.  
> Enjoy I guess.
> 
> I'm writing and posting this from my phone.   
> Also english is my second language, if you see any errors feel free to correct them through the comment section.  
> Also on Wattpad.
> 
> I HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT THIS IS, REALLY.

It was a beautiful day, a sweet and fresh wind inebriated the air with a thousand shades of spring.

My brother's warm and soft hand trapped mine;

a firm and welcoming embrace.

"Come brother, let's walk along the valley. "

a splendid smile accompanied the invitation.

The sun's rays illuminated our steps, 

your smiling young face.

_Yet something in your eyes made my soul freeze._

Your gaze did not leave the green ground 

while that hill decorated with a simple wall of rough rocks was getting closer.

"Sweet brother, what poisons your thoughts?" 

I wanted to ask, worried.

When we arrived at our destination, the sun hid like a frightened hare behind gray clouds.

"Let's rest Abel."

The thought of seeing your face for the last time has always scared me.

Now I remain motionless beside you, lying down.

For the last time.

I can feel your salty tears join my innocent blood.

Your trembling hands abandoned on my mortal wound.

How long have you worked on that heavy and pointed stone, my brother?

How many sleepless nights have devoured you, suffocating your breath with terrible and impure thoughts?

_**Sinner.** _

_**Sinner.** _

"I'm sorry Abel." 

"Please don't die."

"Please forgive me."

"I love you."

And before my soul leaves my body I see you; 

I see you for the first time.

Your eyes full of emptiness, pain and anger.

I see one of my sheep not far away,

unable to understand what is happening.

I remember having pierced those gray clouds 

with my last desperate cry.

I shouted.

My blood called.

And while you look at my now lifeless body, 

you cry like a child.

You rock your frightened frame. 

Is repentance perhaps what is wetting your face now, your eyes?

As everything disappears I understand.

I was none other than your naive sheep.

You have always been my end from the beginning.

You have always been my wolf.


	2. I forgive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??

* * *

I am the first but not the last.

You have now known sin and death; a greater loss you have ever felt.

You now deal with pain and regret.

I forgive you because we had no knowledge and you had no warm embraces and no answers.

Nothing but silent howling empty hills ahead, 

when he was for me unlimited joy and love.

Understanding.

A long distant tale that we do not fully know yet.

A strange thing called future and you have taken that away from me. 

_**I forgive.** _

_**I forgive.** _

You will lend your blood and earthly life and fulfill your destiny.

Reign and your own creations will be strong and healthy, but no amount of time will heal your soul.

I wait patiently for your return in these gentle pastures,

where we will rejoice our lives with your sons and daughters, wives and lovers;

where everything has no end. 

* * *

[In my version of this re-telling Awan, Cain's spouse, is not his sister, because more humans were already there. 

Really different from the texts but i hate incest.]


	3. End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

I screamed

my blood called,

and the sheeps were there

wide eyes full of nothing.

While you were sitting distant watching my soulless body, 

rocking yourself and crying like a child. 

Weep brother!

I am a God's sheep,

and you are a wolf. 


End file.
